


One Mind

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: "Both the demon and angel seemed to have the same idea when it came to ugly sweaters."Anathema invites Crowley and Aziraphale to her annual Ugly Sweater Christmas party and the two decide they know what the ugliest sweater is.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	One Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Ugly Sweater!
> 
> I really enjoyed this fic, I hope you do too <3

Both the demon and angel seemed to have the same idea when it came to ugly sweaters. Each other’s style. Not that they know it yet. Aziraphale was about to leave and wait out Crowley leaving his flat so he could sneak in. Just before he left though, the demon called.  _ I’m stopping by the bakery and then I’ll be on my way to the bookshop,  _ was what he told Aziraphale. Aziraphale told him it was no problem, but that he would be away for a bit since he needed to go pick up something. Crowley said he would just wait of course. Aziraphale locked the door and made his way to Mayfair. 

Crowley walked into the shop, set the pastries down, and made his way to Aziraphale’s cramped bedroom. He pilfered through the wardrobe and found a blue sweater with white stripes...he thinks. The sweater, which was a size too big for the demon, was fraying at the ends. The once vibrant blue was exceedingly faded, and the white stripes were more of a dingy yellowish color. Crowley remembered when the angel bought this back in 1949. Aziraphale still wore the sweater even now. He pulled it over his head and went to wait for Aziraphale to get back to the shop.

Aziraphale made his way through Crowley’s flat with ease. He cooed at the plants for being so elegant. He moved on to the bedroom and started digging through the very limited selection of actual clothes. Crowley rarely bought clothing, preferring to will them into existence. But he does have a few select pieces, one being a sleek black sweater with red trim around the collar and at the bottom of the sleeves. Crowley thought it was one of the best sweaters, but Aziraphale had disagreed. It may have been of high quality, but that doesn’t make up for the overall style and color of it. Plus, he saw Crowley wear it one year with a mirror taped on the front. Hell had decided it wanted to experience different types of parties that the humans created, so Crowley would have to make an appearance since he was the one permanently on Earth and knew how these parties were supposed to work. Aziraphale didn’t understand at the time, and still didn’t care enough to ask now, but he miracled a small mirror regardless and stuck it on the sweater. Time to get back to the shop. Crowley must be tired of waiting. One last wave to the plants and Aziraphale miracled himself outside the front door of the shop, careful that no humans saw. 

“Crowley, I’m -” He cut himself off when he saw what Crowley was wearing. They pointed a finger at each other. Aziraphale spoke first. 

“Where did you get that? You better not ruin that! I’ve had it for so long and I’ve tried to keep it in the best condition,” he cried. 

“Pffft, yeah,” Crowley scoffed. “That’s why the edges are fraying and the color is dull." He looked Aziraphale up and down. "I should be asking how you even know the mirror trick and why the hell you have my sweater. How’d you even know about it?” Crowley crossed his arms.

“I remembered years ago Hell threw an ugly sweater party and you stopped by to tell me you’d be gone and would miss dinner. You were wearing this and I figured if it was ugly enough for Hell, it’s ugly enough for Anathema’s party.”

“The sweater isn’t ugly!” Crowley growled. “The point is the mirror. Obviously, it reflects whoever looks into it, thus saying to people the sweater is ugly because their face is on the sweater.” 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything at first, opting to play with the hem of Crowley's sweater. “That’s kind of mean. I don’t want to call anyone ugly,” the angel quietly said. 

“First off, I’m a demon, and second you technically aren’t calling anyone ugly. If they come to that conclusion on their own, that’s on them.” Crowley put a finger under Aziraphale’s chin, lifting his head so their eyes could meet. “Come on, you know it would be funny. Imagine if Gabriel was the one who was going to look at it.” That got a giggle out of the angel. “Look, everyone will think it’s great and you will have the best ugly sweater there.” Aziraphale sighed. 

“Okay, I will continue wearing it, but do you really think my sweater is ugly? I thought you told me it looked good?”

“On  _ you. _ On you, it looks good. On literally anyone else or even just sitting there, it’s quite hideous. I think you just make it look good, angel.” Crowley pecked him on the cheek. 

“I think you’re a flatterer.”

“I have been told a time or two that I have a sssilver tongue,” Crowley hissed, flicking his tongue out. He grinned at Aziraphale’s blush. “Come on, angel. We have a party to get to. Don’t want to be late now, hmm?”

Aziraphale grabbed a tin of biscuits he made for the party earlier in the day and then linked hands with Crowley on their way out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments or leave some kudos or both! I really appreciate the support <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
